


Eine unerzählte Geschichte

by apfelhalm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfelhalm/pseuds/apfelhalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Das ist der Kerl von dem mein Dad so begeistert war?" - Tony hat nicht nur einen Vaterkomplex, er hat auch einen Captain America-Komplex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine unerzählte Geschichte

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee kam durch Tonys obiges Zitat zustande, bzw. im Englischen sagt er da "This is the guy my dad wouldn't shut up about?" Und ich hatte auf einmal die Vorstellung von einem Tony, dessen Kindheit von Howards ständigem Gerede über Captain America heimgesucht wurde.

Tony bekommt sein erstes Captain America-Schild mit drei: ein kleines, handbemaltes Ding aus Leichtmetall - nicht größer als eine Schallplatte, weil Maria darauf besteht, dass alles andere zu gefährlich wäre. Tony ist zu klein, zu jung, kann nichts mit dem Stern oder dem Namen dahinter anfangen, doch sein _Dad_ hat dieses Schild gemacht, ganz für ihn allein, und deshalb liebt er es abgöttisch.  
  
"Steve - Captain America hatte genau so eines. Er war ein Held", sagt Howard mit einem Lächeln, das Tony nicht versteht. Sein Dad sieht stolz aus - aber wie kann er dann gleichzeitig so traurig wirken?  
  
"Erzähl", bittet Tony, weil er aufrichtig neugierig ist (welcher Dreijährige wäre das nicht?). Weil er es liebt, seinem Dad zuzuhören, auch wenn er viel zu selten Gelegenheit dazu bekommt.  
  
Und zu Tonys Überraschung macht Howard genau das: erzählen.  
  
*  
  
Tony ist ein kluges Kind. Er lernt schnell, dass Captain America die eine Sache ist, mit der er seinen Dad immer locken kann, egal wie beschäftigt er auch sein mag. Selbst wenn er in der Werkstatt ist - ein Ort, der Tony eigentlich verboten ist, und aus dem er widerspruchslos herausgeworfen wird - lässt er sich jedes Mal von den Worten "Erzähl mir von Cap" herumkriegen.  
  
Howard zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, so als ob er genau wüsste, was Tony damit bezweckt, und grinst trotzdem, sagt: "Nur dieses eine Mal noch, Champ."  
  
Sein Dad hört nicht auf zu arbeiten, während er redet. Seine Stimme, der metallische Klang der Werkzeuge und das gelegentliche Zischen des Schweißbrenners werden zu einer vertrauten Melodie für Tony. Eine, die ihn oft genug einlullt und auf dem Stuhl in der Ecke einschlafen lässt.  
  
Meistens kommt seine Mom irgendwann herunter und schimpft mit ihnen beiden ("Tony, du _weißt_ doch ..." und "Howard, wie _kannst_ du ..."). Manchmal jedoch, wenn Howard endlich, endlich fertig ist, nimmt er den kleinen Körper seines Sohnes in die Arme und trägt ihn hoch ins Bett.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Champ", glaubt Tony noch zu hören und schläft mit dem Geruch von Maschinenöl in der Nase ein.  
  
*  
  
"Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich auch Captain America", sagt Tony mit acht, als Howards Aufmerksamkeit immer sporadischer wird und ihm schon lange keine neuen Geschichten von Steve Rogers mehr einfallen wollen.  
  
Er denkt sich, wenn er genauso stark, genau so tapfer wie der Freund seines Vaters ist, dann brauchen sie vielleicht nicht mehr den Captain und die Geschichten, um zusammen zu sein. Vielleicht kann _Tony_ dann Dads Freund werden.  
  
Howard sieht ihn eine Weile lang einfach nur an, perplex, wehmütig, verletzt, genervt - und hundert andere Gefühle im Gesicht, für die ein Kind keine Worte hat.  
  
"Als ob du das könntest."  
  
Es ist nicht für Tonys Ohren bestimmt, doch er hört es trotzdem. Laut und deutlich.  
  
*  
  
Tony wirft das Schild und alle Comics, die ihm sein Dad je geschenkt hat, aus dem Fenster. Maria lässt Jarvis alles wieder einsammeln und in einer Kiste zurück in Tonys Zimmer stellen, doch der ignoriert vehement ihre Existenz und rührt sie nie wieder an. Irgendwann landen sie auf dem Dachboden und geraten in Vergessenheit.  
  
*  
  
Tony ist zu schlau für die jüngeren Kinder, zu klein und dürr für die älteren, zu eigenartig für die seines Alters. Er wird nicht direkt ein Problemkind, aber ... _problematisch_. Maria nennt es eigensinnig, Howard nennt es lästig.  
  
Tony fängt an Prügel auf dem Schulhof zu kassieren, weil er schlauer ist, ist bei den Lehrer nicht gern gesehen, weil er alles in Frage stellt, und treibt seine Eltern in den Wahnsinn, als die Phase beginnt, in der er alles auseinandernehmen und wieder zusammenbauen muss.  
  
Auf eine gewisse Weise reden Tony und sein Dad so noch viel öfter miteinander, auch wenn es meistens nur darum geht, wie sehr er Howard enttäuscht hat. Captain America bleibt weiterhin ein Thema, diesmal als Vorbild, als Warnung, als Druckmittel, um Tony ein schlechtes Gewissen einzuflößen.  
  
"Cap wäre enttäuscht von dir", sagt Howard, obwohl Caps Anerkennung Tony schon lange nicht mehr wichtig ist.  
  
"Cap hätte das niemals getan", sagt Howard, und Tony kann nicht umhin zu glauben, dass selbst wenn Cap es getan hätte - Howard hätte ihm alles verziehen.  
  
*  
  
Als Tony zehn wird, hat Howard genug und schickt ihn auf ein Internat. Seine Abschiedsworte, bevor Jarvis ihn zum Bus bringt, sind: "Sei dankbar. Kinder hätten sich so eine Chance damals nie leisten können."  
  
Howard muss es nicht aussprechen, damit Tony den Zusatz herauslesen kann: Kinder wie Captain America eines war.  
  
*  
  
Das Thema Captain America gerät für einige Jahre in Vergessenheit, wie die Kisten auf dem Dachboden vergessen wurden, wie Tony vergessen wird, der inzwischen auf dem MIT gelandet ist. Er sieht seine Eltern zu selten, um ihren Ärger, geschweige denn ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen ein Erwachsener von Nöten ist (wenn Tony etwas in die Luft jagt, oder zu wilde Parties steigen lässt), gewöhnt man es sich an, Obadaiah Stane zu schicken.  
  
Obie ist ein bisschen schmierig, ein bisschen zu onkelhaft, aber in Ordnung. Er bringt Tony Teile aus dem Wissenschaftslabor mit, die er sonst nie in die Finger bekommen würde. Als seine Eltern bei seiner Abschlusszeremonie nicht auftauchen, steht Obie in der ersten Reihe und spendiert ihnen danach eine Flasche Whisky. Tony ist erst siebzehn, doch sie finden beide, dass er es sich heute verdient hat.  
  
*  
  
Nach dem Unfall hat Tony die Schnapsidee (und sie ist wirklich aus dem Alkohol heraus geboren, denn er ist zu dem Zeitpunkt sturzbetrunken) seinem Vater ein Captain America-Schild zu bauen. Etwas, das er auf den Sarg oder in sein Grab legen kann - was auch immer, Tony hat schließlich keine Ahnung, wie so etwas abläuft. Er hat nur die Vorstellung, dass das etwas wäre, was Howard gefallen hätte. Ihm etwas bedeutet hätte, weil _Cap_ ihm etwas bedeutet hat. Eine letzte große Geste über den Tod hinaus, weil Howard trotz allem sein Dad ist - war - und Tony würde ihn nicht so sehr hassen, wenn er ihn nicht irgendwann einmal sehr geliebt hätte.  
  
Das Schild ist zur Hälfte fertig, bis ihm klar wird, was er da tut, was für eine peinliche, bescheuerte Idee es ist. Er hat sein halbes Leben damit verbracht, Captain America zu entkommen. Warum will er sich das antun?  
  
Wütend schmeißt er das Gestell in die Ecke. Wie alles andere aus seiner Kindheit wird es verdrängt, abgeschoben und landet in einer dunklen Ecke, wo er es vergessen kann, bis Agent Coulson es eines Tages wieder hervorzieht.  
  
*  
  
(Jahre später spielt er mit dem Gedanken, seine Butler-KI "Cap" zu nennen - einfach nur, um seinen toten Dad zu nerven. Eine letzte Geste über den Tod hinaus, weil Howard es gehasst hätte.  
  
Tony entscheidet sich dagegen, weil es eine genauso kindische Idee ist wie das Schild zur Beerdigung. Vor allem jedoch, weil er es nicht ertragen hätte, ständig Captain Americas Namen um sich haben zu müssen.  
  
Schließlich nimmt er "JARVIS", weil der alte, schrullige Butler einer der wenigen Menschen war, die sich tatsächlich für ihn interessiert haben.)  
  
  
*  
  
"Du bist meine größte Erschaffung, Tony."  
  
Tony weiß bis heute nicht, ob es wirklich das Kompliment ist, das Howard Stark im Sinn hatte, oder nur ein arrogantes Selbstlob, oder beides. So oder so ist er dankbar, dass zumindest dieses eine Mal nicht Captain America die Nase vorne hat.  
  
*  
  
Agent Coulson (Tony weigert sich ihn Phil zu nennen) bringt ihm die Daten zur Avengers-Initiative, zu SHIELD, zum Tesseract. Den blauen Würfel erkennt er sofort - die Notizen seines Vaters waren vage und extrem mysteriös, doch selbst das hat gereicht, um klar zu machen, wie mächtig dieser Gegenstand sein muss.  
  
Was - _wen_ er auch erkennt, ist Captain Steven Rogers alias Captain America. Tony glotzt geschlagene 20 Minuten auf das Bild des blonden Schönlings, der ein Model vom letzten OUT-Titelblatt sein könnte. Genau wie in den Comics und auf Dads alten Bildern und vollkommen anders zugleich. Das Tesseract wird für eine Weile nebensächlich.  
  
 _Sie haben ihn gefunden._  
  
Tony weiß natürlich, dass sein Vater niemals aufgehört hat Expeditionen ins Eis zu schicken, Jahr für Jahr weitergesucht hat. Er denkt, dass es vielleicht das war, was Howard so bitter gemacht hat. Manchmal ist es einfacher, einen Tod sofort zu akzeptieren. Manchmal ist Hoffnung schlimmer als Gewissheit.  
  
 _Aber er ist nicht tot, oder?_  
  
Tony fühlt eine ekelhafte Welle der Aufregung durch seinen Körper jagen, weil sein alter Herr mal wieder Recht hatte und weil er bald den größten Schatten seiner Kindheit treffen wird.  
  
*  
  
Captain America ist eine befehlsgeile, eingebildete Marionette auf Steroiden. Zumindest versucht sich Tony das einzureden, während er eine Beleidigung nach der anderen heraushaut und versucht, die Schale des guten amerikanischen Jungen zu knacken. Und es ist einfach, so einfach, denn Rogers, Cap, empört sich über einfach alles, was Tony tut. Es ist, als wäre Tonys bloße Existenz schon zu viel für ihn.  
  
" _Das_ ist der Kerl von dem mein Dad so begeistert war?", sagt er zu Bruce, dem einzigen Menschen mit Verstand auf diesem Schiff.  
  
Er weiß nicht, was er schlimmer finden soll: Dass er sich jahrelang mit diesem Lackaffen messen musste oder dass er ihn selbst einmal bewundert hat.  
  
*  
  
"Hören Sie endlich auf so zu tun, als wären Sie ein Held. Sie sind keiner."  
  
Tony sagt Cap nicht, dass er Recht er hat, oder dass alles, was Tony jemals getan hat, niemals genug, niemals _gut genug_ sein wird.  
  
 _Kein Wunder, dass mein Dad ihn so gemocht hat. Sie haben die gleichen Ansichten._  
  
Die Worte fallen ihm beinahe aus dem Mund, wie so viele Dinge, die er ungefiltert und unbedacht von sich gibt. Im letzten Moment besinnt er sich eines besseren und schimpft Captain America eine Laborratte.  
  
Dann bricht die Hölle los.  
  
*  
  
Eines muss man Captain America lassen: Im Kampf weiß er, was Sache ist.  
  
In Stuttgart und danach im Wald hat Tony nur eine kleine Kostprobe dessen gesehen, was er wirklich auf dem Kasten hat. Jetzt in Manhattan bekommt er die volle Show zu sehen und - wow.  
  
Caps Bewegungen sind kraftvoll, effizient und erstaunlich elegant - nicht ganz so katzenartig wie bei Natasha, aber ähnlich schön anzusehen. (Tony wird sich später lieber die Zunge abbeißen als zuzugeben, dass er das jemals gedacht hat, doch in diesem kurzen Augenblick, inmitten von all dem Chaos und der Zerstörung, kann er nicht umhin es zu bemerken.) Sicher, er setzt den Schild wie einen _Frisbee_ ein, aber zumindest ist es effektiv.  
  
Ihr Zusammenspiel funktioniert nahtlos: Tony schießt, Cap lenkt den Strahl ab, mehrere Chitauri fallen zu Boden. Cap dirigiert, Tony folgt, noch mehr Chitauri beißen ins Gras.  
  
Zum ersten Mal beginnt Tony den Reiz der Legende zu verstehen, sieht nicht nur die Konkurrenz, den Typen, der auf einem zu hohen Ross sitzt. Vielleicht hat er dem Mann ja Unrecht getan.  
  
"Stark, Fury hier. Können Sie mich hören? eine Nuklear-Rakete ist im Anflug auf Manhattan!"  
  
Vielleicht spielt das aber auch keine Rolle mehr.  
  
*  
  
 _//Sir, soll ich eine Verbindung zu Miss Potts herstellen?//_  
  
"Warum eigentlich nicht?"  
  
Tony war noch nie so froh, dass er JARVIS erschaffen hat, wie in diesem Moment. Er nimmt den subtilen Hinweis dankbar an und einen Moment lang fühlt er sich furchtbar, weil er nicht selbst daran gedacht hat, weil er _Pepper vergessen hat_.  
  
Vielleicht ist es ja Karma, denn Pepper nimmt nicht ab und schließlich hat Tony keine Zeit mehr, sich selbst zu bemitleiden. Weil er alle Hände voll zu tun hat, nicht mit dem Stark Tower zu kollidieren und die Bombe im Griff zu behalten.  
  
 _Friss das, Rogers_ , denkt er ohne wirkliche Genugtuung und fliegt in scharfem Steilflug durch das Portal um zu sterben.  
  
*  
  
Nur um eines klarzustellen: Tony stirbt nicht.  
  
Das erste, was er beim Aufwachen sieht, sind Caps weit aufgerissene, strahlend blaue Augen (dann Thor und dann die grüne, schnaubende Visage des Hulks; Tony kann das leise Glucksen nicht unterdrücken, das irgendwo zwischen Amüsement und Wahnsinn liegt).  
  
Der Captain, Steve, lacht aufrichtig erleichtert und wirkt, als ob er gleich etwas Rührseliges oder Peinliches tun will. Umarmen oder in Tränen ausbrechen oder so. Obwohl Tony jetzt weitaus lieber Pepper in der Nähe hätte, ist es okay.  
  
Es könnte Schlimmeres geben, als Steve Rogers' Lächeln nach einer Nahtoderfahrung.  
  
*  
  
Manhattan ist ein Trümmerfeld. Tony wagt gar nicht zum Stark Tower hochzusehen, weil er genau weiß, wie mitgenommen sein Baby aussehen muss. (Peppers Baby, korrigiert er sich, mindestens zu zwölf bis fünfzehn Prozent auch Peppers Baby.)  
  
"Es tut mir Leid", meint - Steve (weil Tony ihn irgendwie nicht mehr nur als Cap ansehen kann).  
Um sie herum sind die Aufräumarbeiten in vollem Gange und Tony kommt sich reichlich nutzlos vor. Seine Rüstung will nicht mehr anspringen und all die älteren Marks sind derzeit noch in Malibu. Im Moment kann er nichts tun, als herumzustehen und veranlassen, dass eine Menge Geld an die Stadt New York und deren Opfer gespendet wird.  
  
"Was?"  
  
Steve reibt sich mit der Hand über den Nacken, wirkt verlegen - eine seltsame Geste nachdem sie zusammen die Welt gerettet haben. "Die Sache vorhin. Im Helicarrier. Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen."  
  
Ach das.  
  
"Ach das", sagt Tony und versucht dabei nicht zu offensichtlich zu schlucken, bevor er abwinkt. "Vergiss es. Wir waren alle ein bisschen schlecht drauf, nicht? Geistesgestörter Lügengott an Bord, Zepter mit außerirdischer Energiequelle und all der Kram. Da kochen die Emotionen schon mal über. Oder im Fall von Banner auch die zellstruktur."  
  
"Es war nicht fair. Ich habe Schlüsse gezogen, ohne dich wirklich zu kennen. Dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen." Steve schüttelt den Kopf und sieht so _ernst_ aus, dass Tony einen Moment lang die Worte fehlen.  
  
 _Wie kann er da stehen und seelenruhig zugeben, dass er sich geirrt hat?_  
  
Sich entschuldigen ist ein Konzept, das nur vage auf Tonys Alltag zutrifft und er ist nicht umsonst so furchtbar darin (siehe das Erbeeren-Desaster mit Pepper). Reue, Schuld, ja, damit kennt er sich aus, aber all das, was man nach außen hin kommunizieren muss, bereitet ihm Kopfschmerzen.  
  
"Es ist _okay_. Wirklich", antwortet er deshalb noch einmal mit Nachdruck, weil er nicht in der Stimmung für ernste Gespräche ist. (Genau genommen ist er das nie, aber das braucht Steve nicht zu wissen. Noch nicht.)  
  
Steve wirkt auf ekelhaft sympathische Weise erleichtert, während sich die Falte auf seiner Stirn auflöst. Tony versucht seine Gefühle aufkommender Zuneigung weitestgehend zu ignorieren, was nicht schwer ist, denn er hat _Hunger_.  
  
"Genug mit dem Unsinn", meint er mit einem Schubser in Steves Seite. "Ich will endlich mein Shawarma."  
  
*  
  
Steve bringt ihn auf die Idee, einen Tag vor Phils Beerdigung.  
  
Er sitzt konzentriert in einem der SHIELD-Besprechungsräume und signiert jede einzelne der Captain America-Sammelkarten. Einige davon sind immer noch dunkelrot von Coulsons- vom Blut. Werden es immer sein. Tony versucht, nicht so genau hinzusehen.  
  
"Warum tust du das?"  
  
"Coulson hat mich darum gebeten", erwidert Steve leise, aber gefasst, während er seine Unterschrift auf die nächste Karte kraxelt. Er hat eine schrecklich sorgfältige Schrift, jeder Buchstabe wie gemalt. "Ich habe ihn nicht gut gekannt, aber das ist etwas, was ich für ihn tun kann."  
  
"Und dann? Wirfst du sie ihm ins Grab?"  
  
"Vielleicht." Steve zuckt mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht lege ich sie auch zu den Blumen."  
  
Der Gedanke an die Beerdigung bereitet Tony leichte Übelkeit, aus vielen verschiedenen Gründen, über die er aus vielen verschiedenen anderen Gründen nicht nachdenken möchte. Was ihm aber einfällt, ist das Schild, das er für eine ganz andere Beerdigung angefangen und nie beendet hat. Er erinnert sich noch heute an den eigenartig lauernden Tonfall in Coulsons Stimme, als er das Schild gefunden hat: _"Was ist das?"_  
  
Und dann fällt es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Es gibt auch etwas, dass er tun kann.  
  
*  
  
Die Beerdigung ist furchtbar und erinnert ihn an all die Leute, die er unverdienterweise überlebt hat (Dad, Mom, Jarvis, Yinsen, so viele mehr, und jetzt auch noch Phil).  
  
Coulson hatte keine lebenden Verwandten, doch jede Menge Kollegen haben ihn respektiert und bewundert. Die Sitze sind voll mit SHIELD-Mitarbeitern, die Avengers sitzen versammelt in der ersten Reihe und weiter hinten ist - überraschenderweise - die Cellistin aus Portland.  
  
Tony kann nicht aufhören herumzuzappeln, bis Pepper seine rechte Hand nimmt. Sie muss wohl die Hektik in seinen Augen bemerken, denn sie drückt seine Finger einmal kurz aber beruhigend. Steve, der links von ihm sitzt, legt nach ein paar Minuten seine rechte Hand auf Tonys freie und hält sie ebenfalls auf Tonys Stuhl fest. Tony wirft ihm einen genervten Blick zu, aber zumindest kann er so nicht mehr zappeln.  
  
Als Tony schließlich das Schild hervorholt - das alte selbstgebaute Captain America-Schild, jetzt vollständig fertig - erntet er ein paar aufrichtige Lacher aus der Menge. Offenbar wussten viele von Phils Schwäche für Comics und den Captain.  
  
"Phil hätte nackt einen Handstand gemacht für dieses Schild", sagt Clint, der bisher nur mit steinerner Miene dasaß. Sein Schmunzeln ist klein, bitter und auf eine seltsame Weise wehmütig, die Tony nicht deuten kann.  
  
Auf einmal bekommt er Zweifel, fühlt sich genauso albern wie damals. Vielleicht war es doch eine dumme Idee. Doch dann steht Steve neben ihm und zieht die Sammelkarten aus seiner Brusttasche.  
  
"Zusammen?", murmelt er nur für Tony hörbar und Tony nickt.  
  
*  
  
Der Abschied ist kurz und schmerzlos. Sie schütteln sich die Hände, eine nette Geste zwischen zwei Menschen, die zwar zusammen ihr Leben riskiert haben, aber noch immer nicht genau wissen, wie sie zueinander stehen.  
  
"Lass dich nicht in die Luft sprengen", sagt Steve.  
  
"Der Stark Tower steht dir immer offen", sagt Tony, und nach ein kurzen Moment fügt er grinsend hinzu: "Auch wenn er potthässlich ist."  
  
Cap lächelt, und es ist so aufrichtig und strahlend, dass es ein bisschen unecht wirkt. Ein klitzekleines Bisschen.  
  
Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis er Captain America akzeptieren kann, vielleicht wird er immer ein rotes Tuch für ihn bleiben - aber _Steve Rogers_ , denkt Tony, Steve kann er lernen zu mögen.


End file.
